


The BBS Drabble Store

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Various ships, i'm sorry i got lazy so i just posted a bunch of drabbles together into one thing, rare pairs, various - Freeform, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: Various unconnected BBS rare pair ships and drabbles that are too short to post individually.





	1. Bryce/Delirious (Brynathan)

At fifteen Bryce was already knocking his head on the top of door frames. At eighteen he had to duck under ceiling fans.

So when the boy who usually sat by himself at lunch and laughed when no one was around cornered him, he was a little uneasy.

Sure that Delirious boy was a head and a half shorter, but he was no pushover. He had the scars and the tattoos to prove it. And Bryce had personally seen Delirious take on the head of the football team, some muscle massed man who had more flesh than brains.

Bryce kept his back pressed against the lockers, his voice low and light as he tried to joke about the weather.

But Delirious had one open palm slammed into the locker beside Byrce as he leaned in close, chest to chest, his breaths steady and even. So close when he breathed the air ghosted over Bryce’s neck.

“I don’t want to fight,” Bryce pleaded.

Delirious froze. His slow pressure against Bryce completely stopped as he blinked pierced eyebrows.

“I..” His hand sliding down the locker, cheeks flaring up with what must be fury, Bryce thought as he held his breath.

Bryce shut his eyes and waited for the punch. “I’m not a good fighter so just get it over with if you have to do it.”

Delirious made a strange little noise after a too tense moment, and Bryce had to open his eyes just to see what it was.

Delirious still standing there, eyes wide and, just a little hurt? His cheeks red as blood on snow as he frowned and muttered, “I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime..?”

Stepping back as his blush consumes him, from his ears to his neck and even all the way across his eyebrows. Ducking his head down and shuffling his feet.

“I was going to get flowers,” he mumbles so slow Bryce has to lean in close to hear. “But I forgot and then I saw you so I just..”

“I-.. Wait,” Bryce frowns, running the words back through his head again because they so make little sense the first time through that he’s having a hard time processing them. “You wanted to go out? Like on a date?”

Delirious looks up at him, hopeful, but quiet.

Byrce opens, and shuts his mouth.

“..me?” Bryce asks, the word trailing upwards as he drags it out, aghast.

Delirious frowns, but nods. “If you hate me that much you could have just said something, but yeah. I wanted to take you out for pizza.”

Bryce shuts his mouth so fast it clicks. But his nose turns red. Then his cheeks. His eyes wide, the flush spreads all across his body until, with the highest pitch of squeaks he manages,

“I accept.”


	2. Vampire AU (MiniChaos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Asked by Anonymous:] Pairing: MiniChaos (my guilty pleasure) AU: Vampire (I just thought of this one off the top of my head)

Mini steps out the back of the club, and tries to blink himself into sobriety as the shutting door muffles the onslaught of music behind him.

“I vant to suck your blood!” Someone with a really bad fake accent cries at his side.

The alley is lit rather well between the full moon and the street lamps at the corner. And yet there’s a large man slouched underneath the roof’s overhang, as if that small bit of darkness could really hide him.

Mini turns to the guy, and squints at him. “Why don’t you suck my dick.”

“I-” The horrible fake accent drops as he actually considers the offer, and the voice that continues is a lot gruffer, husky almost. “Well.. okay.”

Mini is too busy grumbling to himself and rubbing his head to notice that other man has fallen to his knees before him. The _zip_ of his own pants even escapes him.

Its only the hot breath against his dick muttering, “Chilled, ’s my name,” that catches his attention.

The long, slow swipe of Chilled’s tongue from base to tip sends Mini’s knees trembling.

“Oh God!” Rips from his mouth as his cock slips down the back of Chilled’s throat.

“That’s not my name,” Chilled mumbles around the thick cock, the vibrations from his voice rolling Mini’s eyes into the back of his head and bucking his hips desperately.

“Hey! Watch the teeth!” Mini hisses out after a particularly long thrust catches the tops of the man’s molars.

Chilled sits back and lets the cock fall out of his mouth with a soft pop (much to Mini’s protest). “I’m a vampire, deal with it.”


	3. (Wildmootoonz)

Cartoonz is warm, and smells like cinnamon and spices. Sweet things that leave Moo feeling heady and close to sleep when he lays his head on the other man’s shoulder and closes his eyes, breathing deep.

As Cartoonz hums and pats the top of his head, fingers threading through Moo’s hair.

Tyler is rough around the edges, sharp and loud. But when Moo gets pressed into his chest all he can find is the distinct aroma of dogs and dirt. The sharp sting of pines and the outdoors.

The sweetness of open spaces wrapping around and holding him tight.

Scratchy pre-beard stubble bites against his neck as Tyler pulls him closer. Keeping him warm, feeling safe.

Soft and heavy, Luke’s beard brushes over the other side of his neck as arms encircle him. Surround him from behind.

He is enclosed in heavy warmth. Sweet scents that let his eyes drift closed and his body to sway between them, relaxed at such a state that he begins to fall asleep.


	4. Voyeur (Vantoonz)

They said goodnight hours ago, so long from now that Evan almost forgot he still had the chat window open, the soft sound of clicks from the computer on the other side almost a lulling background noise.

But there it was, behind three browser windows, the distantly focused face of the last to leave. Luke, staring mesmerized at something on his end as he scrolled and scrolled.

He thought of calling out to Luke, asking him a question just to remind the other boy that he was still here, but honestly nothing came to mind. So Evan shrunk the window and stuck him in the upper corner of his screen.

 

Went back to reading the boring wiki article in lue of anything better to do, though his eyes kept flitting back to that one open window. Back to Luke’s furrowed brows, the faintest tint of pink on his nose, his pressed, moist lips.

The sight was mesmerizing

Blushing, Evan looked away.

It felt nice to have company. Not feel so alone this late at night.

The tick, tick, of Luke’s mouse a faint lullaby that drew Evan into resting his head in his hands and closing his eyes.

It couldn’t have been more than a minute before the sudden zip broke his haze and woke up him fully, looking to Luke’s window to see him pushing away from the computer, his pants pulled open.

The band of his boxers clung to his slowly heaving stomach, the well-formed lump just beneath highly visible and quickly becoming even more exposed as Luke reaches a hand down. Pushing away the edges of his jeans and slipping out his erection, slick already and cupped tightly inside his fist.

Evan’s breath catches in his throat, forming a lump there and making it impossible to swallow. To do anything but watch.

The head turns under his thumb as Luke strokes his cock slowly, almost lazy at first. His neck hits the back of his chair and he sinks, leaning further back into it until his waist takes center stage.

His hand twisting with every upward stroke, hips steadily rising in each thrust. His eyes closed, mouth open.

Luke swallows, the bounce of his Adam’s apple as memorizing a sight as his hands. The mic picks up his labored breathing, enhances it into Evan’s ears.

Evan is afraid to move, to even think of touching the swell of want quickly growing inside of him. His pants bind and the pressure only fuels his fire. Makes him twitch in his chair, desperate to touch. To release himself and give in.

Luke is slowly bucking up into his own hand, faster now, he was already halfway there to begin with. Tense, his muscles highlighted as he keeps his waist off the chair through pure strength, jerking.

In full view of the camera, highlighted all the moreso now even. His chest lifts into the air, his breathing is harsh and labored.

His hands are wet from sweat and precum, slick. The sound sharp in Evan’s ears, burning all the air out him until he’s left breathless. Staring helplessly.

As Luke bucks one last time and cums. Short bursts that coat his hand and shirt. The droplets catching the light and drawing the eye.

Silent still, but catching his breath Luke sits up and leans forward in his chair. Hair tousled and out of order, face red. Flushed in his cheeks and nose.

He licks his lips, then turns off the computer.

Staring at the black square where Luke’s webcam should be, Evan finally remembers to breathe.

Shaky and unsteady attempts that don’t give him half of what he needs. (Really wants.)

Still half afraid to even move lest his own mic pick up on the rustle of fabric, though he can’t stop the descent of his hand until its sliding down his erection and squeezing the base his dick.

He tries to close his eyes, tries to stop himself.

But replaying again and again in his mind are the gentle curves of Luke’s lips as he licks them. Bites them red to keep himself from screaming.

His hand flashing, exposing and hiding that dreadful sight of a cock flushed with blood.

Evan groans, and tries to stop himself.

But his hand pulls him over the edge.


	5. cuddles (Ohmliritoonz)

Delirious is warm, wrapped up tight in a nest of blankets, his face pressed into something soft but firm. He wraps his arms around it and hugs it close.

A murmur above him, a soft chuckling has him cracking his eyes open to see Cartoonz watching him over the top of his phone as he plays another game on it.

“bout time you asses got up. I’ve had to piss for an hour now,” he rumbles but makes no motion to either put down his phone or even actually move.

Delirious stares at him blankly for a few seconds, then goes back to hugging Cartoonz’s leg. Snuggling in close to it and rubbing his face against the soft sweatpants the man always wears to bed like a cat against the hand that pets it.

On the other side of Cartoonz, Ohm mutters something neither one of them can make out, and begins to crawl right over Cartoonz’s lap until his face is buried in the other man’s lap. He sprawls out there, entwining an arm around Delirious’, and then curling it up and around the other’s back.

Ohm murmurs again, but even lower than before, and he’s already fallen back asleep soft snores slip out of his mouth as he grows heavy ontop of Cartoonz’s crotch.

Cartoonz sets his phone down on his chest and leans back against the pillows that support him.

“You _ass_ ,” Cartoonz groans, but drops a hand over Ohm and rubs his back through the soft grey shirt he sleeps in.

“I hate you two,” he continues, his other hand lightly running through Delirious’ hair. Drawing slow circles over his temple and just rubbing his head gently.

The sun through the window is warm, a heavy presence that slips over him too as he closes his eyes and settles back in against the bed frame. Giving in to sleep.


	6. Terroriser / Daithi de Nogla (Daithi de Terror)

The light from the monitor still lights up the room, softly flashing over the top of Brian’s sleeping head. Mussed up hair nestled firmly ontop of his arms as he burrows his nose in the crook of his elbow and tries to ignore the nudging presence at his side.

 _“Do the voice._.” seeps into his waking brain. 

He groans and shifts in his sleep. 

_“The voice..”  
_

His eyes burn as he slits them open, the struggle is real and his body is heavy, made of lead of metal and steel he can’t move it at all.

Through the blur of waking and the dimness of the room he sees Nogla kneeling beside him, dark hair disappearing into the shadows that frame him.

“Do the voice Brian..” Nogla whispers, one hand supporting him on the desk, the other slips off somewhere into the darkness behind Brian but he’s too tired to care.

“Ah, fuck’off.” Brian mutters and closes his eyes. Trying to somehow turn off his ears and fall back asleep.

Nogla just chuckles and begins to rise. His hand against the back of Brian’s chair puts pressure there and begins to pull him away from the desk but, like a bag of rocks, Brian clings to the table and buries his head further in the safe comfort of his own arms.

“Come on Brian,” Nogla mutters, and pushes lightly at the back of Brian’s shoulder, trying to rouse him again.

But the lure of sleep is too heavy a thing to swim away from. 

Nogla leans in close, his nose slips between the hairs above Brian’s ear as he whispers, “Come to bed before you hurt your neck sleeping like that.” 

Soft, warm breathes stir the hair before him as he waits. One hand rubbing Brian’s temple in small, tender circles.

“Come on now..”

He brushes a stray lock of hair out of the other boy’s eye and leans in close again. His close breathes send Brian’s eyelashes fluttering, but still he refuses to stir.

“The _voice_ , Brian,” Nogla whispers again, a gentle lift to his words that only teases.

“Fuck..” Brian mumbles and sacrifices one of his arm pillows to wave at Nogla in hopes of shooing him away.

But Nogla is sneaky and slips in the now open space beneath the arm to press a kiss right on Brian’s nose.

The side of his mouth.

His lips are cracked at the edges and taste sweet, like candies.


End file.
